


Branches in a Storm

by SomersaultWithMe



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomersaultWithMe/pseuds/SomersaultWithMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris returns home after a case takes her to Star City and her husband provides a much needed relief from her days work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Branches in a Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot for the #WestAllenSmutWeek. It was intended for the Monday Theme which is Earth-2 Barry and Iris!  
> Also, I highly doubt Maroon 5 exist in Earth-2 but well, I liked the song and I couldn’t think of anything else. and I just want to note that I did not have a beta and well, this is my first time writing a Fan-Fic. I tried my best to edit but sometimes, you miss stuff. So I apologize in advance if you catch any mistakes. 
> 
> With that being said, I hope you all enjoy this!

Iris West-Allen stepped outside of the police cruiser driven by the generous officers who offered to drop her home as they started their evening patrols of the neighborhoods. Thanking them with a small wave and tired smile, Iris headed towards the home she shared with her husband, Barry Allen. 

Barry. Her Bare. 

She had gone a whole 5 days without seeing her fumbling, tall and nerdy husband. To say she missed him would have been an understatement. The nature of her trip left her little time to talk as she spent most of her day in the field and when she did return to her hotel, she was often too tired to offer anything more than pleasantries in their conversation. 

But now she was home and she couldn’t wait to finally get into her bed and cuddle with her husband. The house smelled like Chinese takeout and she assumed Barry was not bold enough to try cooking anything while she was gone. Iris was thankful for his decisions as she would have not wanted to return home to a house up in flames--if she made it back in time for that. Dropping her bag by the door and removing her coat, Iris glanced around looking for any sign of her husband.

“Barry, I’m home”, she bellowed with a hoarse voice. The sound of something falling upstairs followed her announcement and she smirked to herself, wondering if she had scared her husband. He could be insanely clumsy at times.

“Babe, you up there?”, she asked, making her way up the stairs, kicking off her shoes once she reached the top. 

She moved to open her bedroom door first, expecting to find Barry startled. Before she could push the door open, she heard his voice shout a command at her.

“Don’t come in yet!”, Barry quickly shouted. “Just give me a minute”.

Iris let out a huff. She was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to climb into bed and sleep for the next week. “Barry, whatever you did this week, I promise I won’t be mad, okay? Just let me come in”.

“OKay”. Barry opens the door with a quick swoosh, Iris steps back slightly at the sudden moment but then relaxes when she sees the goofy face of her husband, Barry Allen. At nearly 6’3 Barry was extremely lanky and pale but his big smile and green eyes were silent killers that made her weak in the knees. His nerdy charm made her giggle when he would stutter his way through things, his nervousness on full display. He was sometimes a mess but he was her mess and God, did she love that man. 

“Hey, baby”, he smiled goofily at her and she walked into his opening arms. She sighed, inhaling his scent -which oddly smelled like her shower gel and cranberry apple- , wrapping her arms around his waist. 

Barry held his wife and kissed her forehead as he felt her relax in his arms. He missed his other half more than words could describe and the time spent apart proved that she was truly the better half in the relationship. He respected her work and felt immense pride in her successful career as an ass-kicking detective. Being a Forensic scientist, Barry understood her career and the time she had to put into it. He would often simply relish in hearing his wife's voice or, like how many nights ended, her breathing from having fall asleep on him. 

But now she was home and he couldn’t have been happier. 

After what felt like forever, Iris peered around his body and found their room to be lit by candles, with a new bedspread in place and an assortment of what looking to be oils on the nightstand. 

“Barry?”, she glanced up at him with a quizzical look. 

He smiled down at her before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the middle of the room. Grabbing a remote nearby, he pressed play and the smooth sound of Maroon5 filled the room. 

_Sunday morning rain is falling_

“Bare”, Iris stated with a sigh and smile.

“I wanted to do something for you. I know yo--you’ve been working hard and well, I just wanted to take your mind off everything. I’m not really good at massages but I’ve looked up some techniques and I hope you like them.”, Barry stated with a kiss to her cheek as his thumbs rubbed over her knuckles. 

“I don’t want a massage”. 

He sucked in his breathe and looked down, instantly feeling discouraged by her statement. Before he could apologize, Iris placed her hands on the side of his face and pulled his mouth towards her, their lips crashing for a gentle and quick kiss. 

“I just want you.”

_Steal some covers share some skin_

Barry’s cheeks blushed as he tried to hide the growing smile in front of her. Despite being married for 3 years, he continued to flush at his wife's want for him. She giggled slightly at his adorableness and placed a sweet kiss on his neck. Barry felt his penis jump and Iris’s small moan tells him she probably felt it too against her stomach. Feeling a rush of confidence, Barry returned the favor with a kiss to spot between Iris neck and ear, a sensitive area that always made her sigh with a tremble.

“Let me take care of you tonight”, the baritone in his voice causes a wave of wetness to flow below and Iris nodded in approval. 

Iris let out a yelp as Barry, in a swift move, picked his wife up bridal style and carried her towards their bed. Laying her down, he moved to the nightstand to turn off the one light he had left on, leaving only the few candles to illuminate the room. Iris took the time to observe her husband who had long removed his glasses and his side profile glowed in the dim light of the candles

_Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable_

She watched him grab the condoms from the drawer and she reached over to place a soft hand on top of his. 

“Not tonight, lover boy”, she said with an inviting grin.

“Yeah?”, Barry looked at her with bewilderment. Iris has recently gone off of the pill , though he wasn’t exactly sure why but they had always been adamant about using protection, and to hear her express she didn’t want to use protection surprised him. 

“I mean. You’re not on the pill, babe. And you could like get pregnant and we-we’ve…..”,his rant was stopped by Iris’s hungry lips on his. She nibbled at his bottom lip, pulling away from his face just as his opened his mouth to hers. “I know. But I want to feel only you tonight.”, she says in a low tone bringing his mouth back to hers.

They wasted no time with formalities as their tongues dueled in a passionate brawl. His hands pulled her tucked blouse out of her trousers, allowing them to slip under her shirt for a quick second, his fingers relishing in the feel of her soft skin. 

Parting for an intake of oxygen, Barry moved his fingers towards the buttons of her shirt, undoing them as he continued his assault on her neck. Iris tilted her head back slightly as she closed her eyes and enjoy the feel of his lips. A staggered moan left her throat as Barry bite down into her neck and licked the smooth skin, soothing over the small sting.

_You twist to fit the mold that I am in_

Her blouse flew across the room and her bra soon followed with Barry’s own t-shirt. Her bare chest pressed slightly against his hard one before his kisses lead towards her supple breast. Leaning her back against the pillow, Barry placed his face near the right nipple as he took it into his mouth, sucking lightly on it.

Harsh breathes left Iris’s mouth as Barry suckled and nibbled at her breast. His wet mouth felt like heaven and she could barely contain herself as her excitement for husband seemed to become unbearable. Pulling slightly on his ears to get him moving, Barry got the message and made his way down her body. Small kisses decorated her belly as he finally reached his destination. Placing a lingering kiss on her hip, Barry unbuttoned and removed her trousers. 

He licked his lips as he moved towards the final barrier between him and his true destination. Iris looked down as her husband's long fingers linked around the sides of her panties and pulled them down with determination. He flicked them behind him and Iris giggled at him as she placed her foot against his chest, locking her knees together. Barry gave her a smirk, kissing the heel of her foot, moving up to her calf and finally her knee where he licked the side of it, seeking permission to her center. 

_But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do_

She gladly parted her thighs slightly and Barry’s journey continued as small bites were placed on her thighs, with a purposeful skip over her pulsing heat. Iris groaned as her wetness became more evident to the both of them. 

“Barry”, she let out a small whine, begging him to give her what she so desperately wanted. 

_And I would gladly hit the road get up and go if I knew  
That someday it would lead me back to you_

Barry smiled at her impatience. His wife was almost always like this. Wanting what she wants, when she wanted it. To watch her squirm, craving his tongue was always worth the slow torture. She let out another whine as he moved closer to her center but still, not close enough for her pleasure.

“Bare--”, she struggled to find her voice as she let out a loud gasp at his warm tongue finally connected with her vagina. His wide mouth seemed to cover her entire vulva and his long licks had her seeing stars. Drawing her clit into his mouth, Barry slipped a finger into her heat and following with another as Iris’s fingers found his hair and her body arched off of the bed as he gently played the piano within her.

_That someday it would lead me back to you_

Barry felt another wave of wetness against his mouth and moan into her. His voice sent vibrations through her body and Iris struggled to steady herself. Her hips bucked against his face and he took the opportunity to slip his hands under her butt and bring her even closer. Iris mouth fell open and her head thrashed against the pillow as Barry ate her out like an emaciated man. She could barely breathe as she felt the familiar tingling in her stomach. Her thighs quivered with anticipation and clamped around Barry’s head. 

“Come for me baby”, he sounded into her and with that, she let out a loud moan, her fingers scraping his scalp, desperately seeking an anchor while her orgasm ripped through her. Small spasms wrecked her body as her thighs loosened up around his head and Barry softly licked up her juices. 

He smiled at her as beads of sweat decorated his forehead and her juices dripped slightly on his chin. Iris flashed a weary smile in return, her body still giving off small aftershocks. Finally removing his pants, Barry’s cock sprang free, bobbing slighting as it glistened with pre-cum.  
Kneeling onto the bed, he made his way up to his wife who was drowsy from her orgasm. He kissed her with a passion, allowing her to taste herself on his tongue as he settled between her thighs. 

_That may be all I need  
In darkness she is all I see_

“You ready?”, Barry asked gazing into his wife’s heavy eyes. Iris bite her lip and with a nod, took his penis and guided it towards her opening. Barry pushed forwards and with a groan, they both welcomed the familiar feeling of the other--both finally feeling at home.

Home. 

A house could easily be anyone's home and Iris would consider the house of the West-Allen’s to be just that- a comfortable, warm home. Here, with her husband’s heavy breathe on her ear and his strong penis nestled within her was truly what home meant to her--her Barry. No house would compare to what he meant to her, to the home he provided for her when she needed shelter from whatever storm was coming her way (and it often felt like many were). 

_Come and rest your bones with me_  
_Driving slow on Sunday morning_  
_And I never want to leave_

They relished in the feel of the other’s body. It felt like forever for them. 

“I’ve missed you so much, Iris”, he whispers as he rubbed her upper thighs and placed a tender kiss on her cheek. 

_Fingers trace your every outline  
Paint a picture with my hands_

Iris ran her hand through his hair, her eyes falling to gaze into his. “I’m missed you too. More than you’ll ever know”, she sealed her declaration with a kiss. 

Barry, for the second time tonight, blushed at his wife and laid a quick kiss on her collar bone. She tightened her thighs around his waist as he slowly bucked into her. Despite their years of marriage, Iris had never really gotten used to sex with her lover. Barry’s surprisingly thick penis always seemed bigger than before and filled her nicely. He was always gentle, starting off slowly to give her a moment to adjust. Her wet walls always welcomed him in response.

_Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm  
Change the weather still together when it ends_

She moaned as she bit her lip and he took the signal to speed up. Planting his hands firmly on the bed, they found a steady rhythm that created a delicious feel every time their hips rocked into each other’s. 

With a sharp change in his stroke, Barry elicited a whimper from his wife as her head fell to his shoulder, her nails digging into his back, bringing him closer. 

_That may be all I need  
In darkness she is all I see_

“Oh god”, Iris moaned as her walls quivered and clenched around her husband who groaned in response. His thrust became slower and deeper as his fingers gripped her hips and his breath grew heavy against her ear. Iris’s arms were across his shoulder and her teeth sank into neck as she tried to quiet her cries. 

“Bare”, she gasped as her impending orgasm neared.

_Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on Sunday morning_

Their hips bumped erratically against each other as they tried to get the release they were both desperately seeking. The sounds of their moans filled the air as pleasure erupted from their bodies, both crying out at the familiar sensation of the other.

“God, I love you”, Barry whispered into his wife’s chest. Iris stroked his hair, kissing his cheek lazily.

“I love you too, Bare”. 

_And I never want to leave_


End file.
